True Love
by Yomi Mizuhara
Summary: Story about Robin and Raven. Will thy ever get together? and what about Star? Sorry about the rubbish summary. I stuck at them! Maybe some Starfire bashing heh. RaexRobin.
1. Feelings and Pizza

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"RAVEN!"

The sudden yell snapped Raven out of her meditation. She knew that annoying voice anywhere. It was Beast Boy, the changeling that could change into any animal. He probably had some crazy idea and was going to try to get Raven to help him. He banged on her door. "Raven!!!"

"Go away Beast Boy." She said, and closed her eyes once again.

The knocking didn't cease.

"Come on! We're going out for pizza! You have to come!"

She sighed, came down from her levitation and opened her door. She really could careless, she didn't want to hear Beast Bot and Cyborg arguing over what toppings, but if she didn't go she'd have to starve for a couple days, because all of the food in the refrigerator was covered in a blue mold.

"Hi-ya Rae!"

"Hi."

Raven and Beast Boy walked down the hall to the main living room. Robin walked over to Raven. "Sorry, I was going to get you but he ran off before I could stop him."

"It's okay."

"Hello dear friend Raven." Starfire said flying over to Raven.

"Hi Star." Raven said. Starfire smiled and flew over to Robin and landed right beside him. She took his hand in hers and they walked to the front door of Titans Tower and flew to the city.

Yes, Starfire held Robin's hand the whole way there. They had been going out for the past 3 months. They finally confessed their feeling to one another and after that it was all history.

Raven wasn't exactly excited about the new couple. The truth is she liked Robin more then just a friend. He was the only one she was willing to talk to, converse her feelings with. But it didn't matter now, every one knew Robin had feelings for Starfire and he wasn't going to give up the pretty, bubbly alien girl for a quite girl who never showed her feelings.

-

-

-

Raven was on top of the Titans Tower. Where she was always at this time of day, she watched the sunset and thought about her day, it let her go over what happen and figure things out, that helped her let go of her feelings.

What was on her mind was Starfire and Robin holding hands all the way to the pizza parlor. It made her a little mad. Oh who was she kidding? It made her really mad. She wanted to be the girl that Robin loved! She wanted to be able to hold his hand. She...

"Calm down..." she said to herself taking a deep breath. "Control your emotions."

She got herself settled down enough to sense someone beside her.

She looked up to find Robin standing beside her. He smiled at her (making her heart skip a beat, but she wouldn't let that show).

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure." she said.

He sat down and looked at her. "Sorry Raven, for being so blunt, but is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." She said convincingly.

Or so she thought.

"C'mon Rae. I know you well enough to know somethings up."

"Robin, I swear nothings up." she said, and smiled, so he knew she was okay.

"Okay.. but you know I'm always here to talk."

"I know Robin."

They watched the sun slip into the horizon. Soothing silence between them.

"Well... Shall we go back? Beast Boy will be wondering where you are." Robin teased.

Beast Boy came out with his feelings for Raven about a year ago. Raven at first was shocked, she didn't feel that way about the changeling. She let him down nicely, stating that she loved him too, but only as a brother. It made Beast Boy over flow with joy, he couldn't believe Raven felt like that towards him! It wasn't the love he meant, but it was better then her thinking he was an annoying little boy!

"Shut up." Raven said smiling.

They both got up and made their way towards the door. But Robin stopped them quickly engulfing Raven in a hug.

"Remember Rae, I'm always here for you." he said, letting her go.

"Yeah... I know."

* * *

Okay!

sorry its sooo short : (

Chapter 1 up an at im

This is my first Teen Titans Fiction. So be gentle please?

Please review it makes me sooo happy.

oh and if you have ANY suggestions on what you would like to see in this fan fic. tell me! i just might use them!!

Erm... Chapter 2 up soon!

Love

Yomi Mizuhara


	2. Fighting and Kisses

Okay, this sucks soo bad, i wrote out this part, and my comp. shutdown and it was all gone!! sobs

* * *

Another slow day at the Titan Tower. 

Raven had gotten done meditating awhile ago. It was weird, Beast Boy wasn't there to bug her when she got done. SO she had extra time on her hands. She wondered the halls of the Tower until she came to Robin's Training room.

She took a peek inside and saw Robin kicking a hanging punching bag. He was dressed in his workout clothes, but he still had his mask on.

"Hey Raven." He said when he finally saw her.

"Hey." she said stepping into the room.

"Wanna spar with me?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said.

They used to do this everyday when the Titans started, she was one of the only people who could fend him off for more the 30 minutes, second to Cyborg of course.

She took her place one the mat and got ready to fight.

"Fist fight only?" she asked, to make sure if she was aloud to use her magic or not.

"Doesn't matter." he said.

"Your funeral." she smiled wickedly.

"We'll see." he said.

Raven threw out her black aurora and threw two 10 pound dumbbells at him. Robin dodged them easily.

He ran over to Raven and threw a punch at her, she blocked it. He also tried to get her feet from under her. Which she dodged easily.

"Forgot that I could fly?" she laughed.

Robin stuck his tongue out like a five year old.

Raven started to descend, trying to kick him while flying in the air. It almost hit Robin, he moved to quickly.

Robin got an idea.

He ran over to where his clothes were in a pile and grabbed his utility belt. He went towards the pouch on the left of it where his secret weapon was.

Raven noticed him going for his utility belt. 'What is he going to do?' she thought.

Robin threw down two little round balls. Smoke filled the room. that's when Robin striked. He lept into the air, practically pouncing on Raven, she was taken by surprise and fell to the ground.

The smoke cleared to reveal Robin standing by Raven, laughing.

Raven scowled at him, she put out her leg and knocked Robin's feet from under him, for a surprise attack.

"Hey!" he said, getting up again. "That wasn't fair!"

Raven laughed. "Help me up?" she asked.

Robin extended his hand to her, which she took. She pulled him down to the ground again.

"You cheat." he stated.

Raven just smiled.

The both got up, and stood in the room, for an awkward moment, until Robin came over to Raven. "I had a really good time." he said

"Me too."

Robin extended his hand, gently touching Raven's cheek. He moved in closer until his lips me hers.

It took a moment, but Raven started to kiss him back.

Suddenly, Raven pulled back. This was wrong! Robin was dating Starfire!

She stormed out of the training room, heading for her bedroom.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy said when he saw her in the hallway.

"Leave me alone." She said and stormed off.

"Sheesh!" she heard him say before she got into her room. She slammed the door and laid on her bed.

-

-

-

"What'd you do to her?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"What?! How come you always think it's me when she storms off to her room?!" He asked.

"Because it usually is you."

Beast Boy growled. "Its not my fault!"

"Yeah, just don't forget to apologize." Cyborg said, heading to the kitchen to make him self a snack.

-

-

-

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. "Hey Rae, it's me. Let me in!"

Raven groaned, she wasn't in the mood to fight off Beast Boy, so with a wave of her hand, the door slid open.

'Wow something must be up, she never lets me in.' he thought."Hey."

"Hi." She said sitting up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked sitting down.

"Nothing."

"Is it a boy with the name of Robin?"

Raven eyes got wide. "How-How did you...?"

"You think you can hide your feelings and things, but I can see it in your eyes when you look at him."

"Starfire and Cyborg?"

"Don't know a thing,neither does Robin."

"He might know now..." Raven started her story...

-

-

-

Robin stood in the exact pace for a moment after what happened.

He so desperately wanted to go after Raven and tell her about what he was feeling, but he knew that she need some time t cool down, so he took a shower and put on clean clothes an headed to Raven's room. He saw that the door was open, which was weird because Raven always had her door closed. He looked at his surroundings, there were no signs of forced entry, so he was sure she was alright.

He looked in the room to see Raven and Beast Boy on her bed.

"Thank you, your the best." she said giving him a hug. Robin tensed up.

"Your welcome Raven." he replied.

Raven gave him a quick kiss, making Beast Boy stunned and also stunning(and infuriating) Robin, who stormed off.

"Robin?" Raven called after him.

He didn't reply, and kept on walking.

"Robin wait." she called after him...

* * *

Hmm.. i think this ones better then my first one. yay. 

anywho. i think this is going a lil ooc dont ya think?

Yes, i had BB act more grown-up, but hes still pretty funny :D

Okay, im going to ask you guys, my readers[bout 1 person to have say in how you want Starfire to be,

either

her Bubbly self

or

evil starfire who wants to destroy any girl who gets in her way of robin?

VOTE!

and reviews are lovely, and make me happy. and you want to make your writer happy, cause she can do terrible things to characters!

BWAHAHA

**Robin:** Please review!!

**Cyborg:** I dont wanna diee!!

**BB:** I too pretty to die!!

**Yomi:** heh... i wouldn't kill you guys!

**BB:** Really?

**Yomi:** nope.

**BB:** goes pale.

**Yomi:** evil laugh

See ya next chappie!!

Love

Yomi Mizuhara


	3. The Truth is Told

"Robin Wait!" Raven practically yelled.

"Okay, I know what's coming, your going to say'I can't do this to Starfire, so I'm going to go out with Beast Boy.'" Robin spoke harshly.

"No, I was going to say..." she took a deep breath, "I love you."

"What?!" Robin said turning around.

"Your heard me... And I really don't want to hurt Star, either."

Robin ran over to Raven, his mouth met hers. He gently kissed her.

Their kiss was stopped short by the warning alarm went off. They ran to the living room, where the rest of the Titans were looking at the big screen, seeing what was wrong.

"Whats going on?" Raven asked.

"Slade." Cyborg replied grimly.

"Come on!" Robin opened his communicator, where he picked up the location of Slade... but, it was showing 3 different places... "Beast Boy and Cyborg, you take the one downtown. Star.."

"I will go with you Robin." she butted in.

Robin was going to go with Raven, but he forgot that he was still dating Starfire. He nodded, "We'll go to the Forest, and Raven you'll go to the dock."

The Titans nodded and went there separate ways.

-

Raven flew down to the docks. She saw Slade's robotic henchmen going into a warehouse.

'Why don't these villains think of something new? Always warehouses, or caves...' She though to herself. She flew to a window on the 2nd floor. She found a support beam and landed on it.

"Ahh.. Raven, just who I wanted to see..." A voice said behind her, she turned to see Slade on a beam behind her, he jumped and kicked her in the stomach, sending her falling down.

He caught her before she hit the ground, landing perfectly on his feet. She look surprised at him. "Oh no, Raven, I don't want to kill you... yet." he laughed.

He tied her up to a pole and took her communicator, and flipped it open, he went to stand beside Raven so she would be seen in his video message.

"Hello, Teen Titans, look who decided to stop in. If you want her, you know where to find us." He said and closed the device.

-

"I do not think he's here, dear Robin." Starfire said, hovering above the ground.

Robin kicked a log in frustration, he hoped that Raven wasn't hurt. His hope died when the message came through.

Starfire gasped at the message, picked Robin up by the arms and started flying towards the docks.

they met up with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg was staring at the small screen on his arm and Beast Boy was a green blood hound trying to pick up Ravens sent.

When thy saw Robin they looked up at him.

"Did you find the location?" He asked.

"Yeah, we think it's in there." Cyborg said and pointed to the warehouse.

"Titan's go!" Robin said.

They busted there way in, Starfire and Beat Boy taking the openings on the 2nd floor and Robin and Cyborg taking the ground floor openings.

They saw Raven tied to the pole and Slade, standing by her staring at his large computer screen. "The Titans decided to show up after all."

"Let her go Slade!" Robin threatened.

"Oh yes, lover boy wants his precious girlfriend back right?" Slade said, "Have you not told them about your affair with Raven?"

Star and Cyborg looked at him puzzled. Beast Boy looked sad, that his friends had to be outed by this, but he was shocked,

_ "Affair?"_ he thought,_ "Raven never said affair."_

Slade typed on his computer two screens popped up, both started playing scenes of Robin and Raven kissing.

_"He has the Tower wired!!"_ Robin thought.

"What is that?" Starfire asked him.

"Yeah man, you kissed Rae even while going with Star?"

"No...well yes, but-" Robin stumbled over his words for the first time in his life.

Beast Boy sighed, and went to save Raven. He was in the form of a small bird, so his could slip in unnoticed. He successfully freed Raven.

Slade laughed and ran off. His plan was working perfectly.

"UGH!" Robin yelled, this was one of the worst days if hi life, first he was accused of cheating on Starfire with Raven, and then Slade got away with not even a little fight!

Starfire flew over to Raven. "I can not believe you Raven! I thought we were best friends! Apparently I was wrong." She flew off sadly.

"Star wait!" Raven yelled.

"I do not wish to talk to you."

Cyborg just stood there, he didn't know what to do, be mad and leave with Star, or hear Raven and Robin explain themselves.

"Wait! Cy, before you leave, hear us out." Raven said.

"It was weird, we kissed and I was going to tell Starfire that I couldn't be with her, then this happened and... I swear I wasn't going to pull Star along while being with Raven." Robin said.

"Okay, I believe you.." Cyborg said. "But what are we going to say to Star?"

-

Starfire was overfilled with joy, her plan was working perfectly. She flew over to the building where they had planned to meet.

She landed next to the figure.

"Well done my apprentice, you have successfully broken the Titans." Slade said to her.

"Thank you, dearest master." Starfire said and bowed.

* * *

The evil truth is revealed, Starfire is Slade's apperentice.

Hope you like R&R.

Oh and I think there will be about 3 or more chapters, it depends on how i write the rest.. lol

and im happy! 6 reviews woohoo! (Im joy-ed by the simplest things) i live off reviews, i check about every other day to see if i have new ones hehehe, im Obsessive about things..

anywho,

If you have**_ any_** ideas, even on the simplest things, if i like it I will use it in my story in a heartbeat lol.

Oh, and if you look in my profile and see what i hve thinking for some stories, and you have any idea for those, send me a message or email!! I really wanna get one of those going.

okay, im done begging for stuff... sorry.

and if you actually read this rambling, I thank you.

Love

Yomi Mizuhara


	4. Visions and A Tragedy

The Titans were in a grim mood for the past week. One important team member was gone and it brought the whole team down.

The gang was sitting in the main room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, but it didn't have the same feeling without Starfire there laughing at their bickering and taunting.

Raven was meditating, she was focusing on Starfire, trying to find out where she was when it hit her.

_Starfire was hovering in front of a computer, someone standing next to her._

_"The Titans are becoming weaker without you there with them, look." the unmistakable voice of Slade told her._

_They turned their view to a screen where it showed the Titans moping about._

_"You did a wonderful job getting close to them, even Raven liked you." He praised her._

_"Thank you master."_

_"Your next task, you will have to go back and rip them apart seam by seam."_

_"Yes, sir."_

Raven opened her eyes. "Starfire!" She said

"What?"The three boys said, and ran over.

"I saw her. She's-"

"What Rae?" Robin asked.

"She's with Slade."

"He captured her?! We should've known!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No." Raven said sadly. "She's Slade's apprentice."

"No." Cyborg said.

"That's not true!" Robin said. "She's not bad, she's a Titan!"

"I saw her Robin!" Raven said.

"No! You were just seeing what you feared! She is not evil!"

"Do you think I would be making this up?!" Raven said, trying to keep her anger down. "I saw her with Slade! She's the one who put the cameras in the Tower, she was only acting like our friend."

"NO." he said simply and walked out.

"You guys believe me right?" She asked the remaining Titans.

"Robin does have a point, you could have been seeing what you feared the most." Cyborg said sadly.

"Beast Boy?" She said, he was her last hope, he would believe her.

"I'm sorry Rae..." He said and followed the rest of the team.

"No.." she said.

-

-

Slade and Starfire looked at the screen watching the scene at Titan's Tower.

"One down, three to go." Slade said simply. "You should head to the Tower now."

Starfire nodded and flew out the door.

0o0o0o0o

"Starfire?!"

"Yes, Beast Boy." Starfire said as she flew into the Tower. Everyone crowded around her. "I'm very sorry I left, I just got overwhelmed by this."

"It's okay Star," Cyborg said and gently patted her on the shoulder. "We're just glad your back."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement and whispered something in Cyborgs ear.

"Great idea BB! I'm makin' WAFFLES!" he announced and the two ran for the kitchen.

"Hey Star?" Robin said coming up to her. "Can we talk?"

"Okay." she said.

Robin took off to Starfire's room and he waited for her to come in.

Raven followed, she was NOT going to let her alone with Robin while she was working for Slade. She hid by the door so she wouldn't be caught.

"Listen Star," Robin Began. "Me and Raven never wanted this to happen, we were going to tell you before we would go out. We never wanted to hurt you okay?"

"I understand. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and running off like that."

"It's okay." Robin said and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." she said.

"Thank _you, _for coming back Star, we wouldn't be the Teen Titans without you."

Starfire smiled at him and hugged him once again.

"I'm going to check on Cyborg and Beast Boy. You coming?" he asked and walked to the door.

"No... I'll come down later." Starfire smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back and left the room.

"You can come out Raven." she said out loud.

Raven's heart stopped. How did she know? No one ever knew when she was sneaking around! She stepped in the room and took a deep breath.

"Listen Starfire." She said and stood in front of Star. "I know what your doing and if you do anything to hurt my friends I will hurt you."

"Oh. Yes I understand, but _what if I hurt you first?_" she said and threw Raven back into the wall, the wall dented from the force of the body being slammed into it.

"You bitch!" Raven said and threw her black auora out and grabbed Starfire's desk and hurled it at her.

Starfire was knocked back into the opposite wall but she broke the desk easily in half with her star bolts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Robin yelled, running into the room. Followed closely by Beast boy and Cyborg.

Starfire took this opportunity to break down into tears. "I do not know Robin, after we were done talking Raven came in and started threatening me! Then she.. she threw the desk at me!"

Robin over to Starfire to check on her (a/n: you see he's not going to Rae! Bad robin!) and she threw her arms around him.

"And if I was the only one fighting whats that?!" Raven said pointing to the dent in the wall behind her, hurt that the boy that was was supposed to LOVE her didn't even care about her.

"I was just defending myself!" Starfire stated.

"It's okay." Robin said soothing her. "Cyborg, Beast Boy you wanna take her to the living room?"

"Sure." Cyborg said helping Starfire up and taking her out of the room. Beast Boy looked back at Raven with a sad look and left the room.

"What the hell is up with you?" Robin asked.

Raven folded her arms and said in a shoft voice. "I should be asking you the same question."

"What?"

"Your supposed to be my boyfriend. You don't give a shit about me now that Star is back." She said. She stepped closer to Robin so they were practically nose to nose.

"I loved you." She smacked him acrossed the cheek, and walked out of the room.

She headed to the front door of the Tower passing the three Titans in the living room.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm going. I'm sorry Beast Boy." She hugged him.

Then she turned to Starfire, "You got what you wanted I hope your happy with your fucked up life." she said.

"Bye Cy." she said simply.

Raven walked out of the Titans tower and flew off never looking back.

She left three stunned boys and one happy evil apprentence...

* * *

Don't worry! its not over yet! lol

:D


	5. Author Note!

I combined chapters 4 and 5 together because i thought they would be better as one chapter. soo.. you have to read chapter for over again! haha..

sorry for the inconvenience.

See you next chappie


End file.
